Kisses up my arm
by Emily Snow21
Summary: Anya's thought processes before her interview with Sophie. Anya/Dimitri


**A/N: **This literally took me about fifteen minutes. It's just a little drabble of the little thought processes Anastasia may have had before she confirmed her love for Dimitri...

* * *

He's kissing her arm.

All _over_ her arm.

Dimitri and I stare at Vladamir and Sophie, the Dowager Empress' cousin, showing their open affection for each other while Sophie incoherently says something I can't quite understand. But it doesn't seem like she's too bothered with us understanding her as Vladamir is ravishing her with his kisses.

I glance over to Dimitri who has a bewildered expression on his face, but he doesn't look totally surprised unlike me. He notices me looking at him and gives me a slightly awkward grin, which I return. Once again I feel the familiar butterflies in my chest when he smiles at me. I've had this same feeling for days now, and it's got stronger ever since that dance we shared on the Tasha.

Before then, I had no idea why I was feeling such thing. But afterwards, I finally managed to match it up with a feeling I'd felt before, a long time ago, at the orphanage with this nice boy I'd met there. Though, the butterflies seem to be more intense now than they were then, I suppose because I'm older. And it didn't _quite_ explain what the butterflies actually meant.

Finally, we're admitted into the lovely residence. Dimitri and I walk in total silence while Vladamir and Sophie contrast us by a mile by avidly talking with one another. I have to admit, Vladamir looks at Sophie exactly as the way he described her; a cream puff.

"Are you nervous?" Dimitri asks me softly as we ascend the curved staircase. I nod, explaining my quietness. To my surprise, he clasps his hand in mine and caresses his thumb over my own hand. It's very comforting.

"It'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about. You'll ace the questions, and even if you don't, when the Dowager Empress sees you, she'll recognise you as Anastasia immediately."

"Do you think so?" I ask hopefully and find myself grasping his hand tighter. He doesn't seem to mind.

"You know I do." He smiles softly at me again and I take the chance to admire how his dark hair falls over his face and the small amount of freckles dotted over his nose. I've never noticed them before.

And then _suddenly _a wonderful thought hits me.

I imagine, instead of Vladamir and Sophie, Dimitri kissing me all over my arm and me giggling with delight, akin to Sophie's reaction. I can already feel his soft lips trailing up my arm, his hot breath electrifying my skin. My breath hitches in my throat when I think, maybe, instead of my arm he could be kissing my shoulder, my collarbone, my deep, darkest secret of my body...

"Are you alright?" Dimitri asks me, bringing me out of my reverie and I remember where I am. In the Royal Palace, a place where I shouldn't be having such thoughts about Dimitri. But _why_ am I having these kinds of thoughts about him? Since when have I found that kind of fantasy is the most pleasurable thought I've had in a while? Much to my horror, I feel my cheeks burning and it's obvious that I'm blushing. But of course, I try to hide it.

"It's very hot in here," I say.

"Er, yes... I suppose Paris is much warmer than St. Petersburg." Dimitri feebly agrees but I feel him let go of my hand and it upsets me more than it should.

"You can come in now... _maybe_ Anastasia!" Sophie giggles wildly again and I assume Vladamir has kissed her again. I walk towards the door and hold my head up high and keep my posture straight and tall.

"You'll be fine," Dimitri whispers in my ear. His hot breath tickles and I smile at the sensation. Fortunately Sophie and he mistake it for confidence.

"Now, my dear, if you will only sit down..." I do sit down on the plush sofa as Sophie continues to stand. "I'll ask you many questions to prove whether you are Anastasia, the Dowager Empress of Russia's granddaughter, or a fake..."

And the series of questions begin.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Again, not my best piece of work (and probably the shortest one-shot I've ever written) but reviews will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
